falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Big Town
(noroeste) (nordeste) (sudeste) (sudoeste) (spawn de mutantes) }} Big Town é um assentamento de médio porte cercado por uma muralha improvisada. A cidade consiste em seis sobreviventes e quatro possíveis personagens adicionais. A cidade é atacada frequentemente por Escravistas e Super Mutantes. A cidade está ao norte do Vault 101 e sudoeste do Moonbeam Outdoor Cinema. É também um dos pontos inciais da quest Big Trouble in Big Town. Visão geral A população de Big Town é composta por adolescentes que outrora foram moradores de Little Lamplight, após serem expulsos no 16º aniversário.Erro de continuidade: Sticky diz que sua idade é 18, embora outros digam que é 16. Big Town foi glorificada por aqueles que possuíam autoridade em Little Lamplight como um lugar seguro e confortável onde os "mungos" ia para morar. Na realidade, Big Town está em cerco constante de escravistas e super mutantes, enquanto os moradores de moral baixa fazem o que podem para conter as invasões. Quando o Lone Wanderer chega no assentamento pela primeira vez, ele é informado que alguns residentes foram sequestrados pelos super mutantes e levados à antiga delegacia de policia, o Wanderer pode salvá-los se quiser. Quando o personagem do jogador chega na cidade, cada residente parece visivelmente deprimido e pronto para sua morte. Resultado Depois da quest "Big Trouble in Big Town" é completado mostrando aos moradores como se defenderem a si mesmos, os ataques dos mutantes irão acabar, e área se tornará em um lugar relativamente seguro para visita. A quest pode ser resolvida também lutando contra os mutantes e não ensinando nada sobre auto-defesa, Os efeitos que isso pode acarretar no futuro é incerto, entretanto. O método escolhido para lidar com o problema (ou não), irá também determinar o que acontece em um certo encontro aleatório com um comerciante. Se o jogador escolher ajudar Timebomb, o jogador irá receber a Lucky 8-ball e serviços de cura gratuitos da Red. Layout Big Town é uma pequena comunidade que aparentemente era usada como expansão para casas suburbanas antes da Grande Guerra. Desde então foi transformada em uma fortaleza improvisada com muralhas feitas com carros, detritos e destroços. As casas em ruínas e precárias são fortificadas com arame farpado e sacos de areia. A cidade só é acessível usando uma ponte cruzando um fosso improvisado no extremo norte, já que a cidade é cercada por barricadas. Construções * Clínica da Red * Casa comum * Clubhouse * Prefeitura Habitantes : ¹ Após encontrar aleatoriamente um sucateiro que está indo para Big Town, ele ficará por lá por tempo indefinido. : ² Após completar Happy Birthday to You : ³ Só se resgatado em Big Trouble in Big Town Loot notável * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine: na clínica da Red, em cima da mesa da cozinha. * Lucky 8-ball: Pode ser obtida com Timebomb, assumindo que o jogador atinja os requisitos. Quests relacionadas * Big Trouble in Big Town * Strictly Business * The Replicated Man * Bittercup Runneth Over * Happy Birthday to You Notas Depois de Big Town é libertada da ameaça Super Mutante, o lugar se tornará uma parada no itinerário de comerciantes. Aparições Big Town aparece apenas em Fallout 3. Bastidores "Big Town" é o nome de uma canção de Roy Brown, que compôs as músicas Butcher Pete e Mighty, Mighty Man, ambas inclusas na trilha sonora de Fallout 3 e ouvidas na Galaxy News Radio. Bugs * Os habitantes podem aleatoriamente se tornarem "hostis", agindo como se estivessem prestes a atirar, mas limitam-se apenas a seguir o jogador com armas em punho e não podem ser abordados para interação. Deixar a cidade e esperar alguns dias parece resolver isso.. Referências de:Big Town es:Big Town en:Big Town fr:Big Town hu:Big Town it:Big Town no:Big Town pl:Duże Miasto ru:Большой Город uk:Велике Місто zh:大镇 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3 Categoria:Big Town